For Love
by Avespa Strife
Summary: Entry for Test Your Limit Challenge. Narcissa just wanted to spend Christmas break home, with her sisters. Instead she got a house full of screaming and arguing.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me! Only J.K. Rowling. **

Narcissa Black was laying, sprawled out on top of her bed, thumbing through her potions book. She was home from Hogwarts for Christmas and had already holed herself up in her room. Since she had been home, the usual quiet house had been filled with angry yelling and screams.

Her oldest sister, Andromeda, had not been on good terms with their parents for a while. Andromeda was smart and pretty and kind, everything a parent should wish for. Except her parents, they wanted the girl to marry. Marry into a pureblood family and marry soon, it would be an good for the family. It should be what Andromeda wanted, it was what Narcissa day dreamed about.

However, Andromeda was not like her. No, the oldest had her own views, views that went against everything their parents had told them. Narcissa can't remember when it started, maybe when Andy went away to Hogwarts but her sister was different. Arguing with their parents instead of normally, quietly taking their criticism and it had only gotten worse as she got older and eventually finished her schooling.

There was a loud bang, interrupting Narcissa's thoughts as her middle sister, Bellatrix, strode into the room. She was smiling, not a happy, kind smile. The smile that said she had just caused someone immense amounts of pain, be it physical or emotional.

"Come on ,Cissy. You don't want to miss this."

Bellatrix held out her hand, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Narcissa to get up. She did, slowly closing her book, as she shot her sister a suspicious glance.

"Miss what, Bella?"

Bellatrix laughed as she pulled Narcissa down the hallway.

"Haven't you wondered why Andromeda is so against marriage?"

The younger girl shook her head. "No, I just thought she wasn't ready.

" Bellatrix's eyes hardened. "Oh, no Cissy. She's ready, ready to spread her legs for a filthy mudblood. I caught her, sneaking out. So I followed her."

Narcissa had visibly paled as she watched her sister work herself up.

"I followed her, yes I did and do you know what I see. Her throwing herself all over Ted Tonks. TED TONKS!. A mudblood. Oh, so I came straight back here. I told mother and she's waiting for Andy right now. In the parlor. She'll fix Andy right up, teach that mudbloods are not to be socialized with."

Narcissa gasped at her sister, a look of pure terror on her face. "Bella, mummy will kill her. Oh Merlin, what have done!"

Bellatrix gave her sister a scandalized look. "Silly, Cissy. Don't be so dramatic."

Both girls entered the parlor, where their mother was sitting. A look completely devoid of emotion on her face.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa. Stand by the wall and do not get in my way."

* * *

Narcissa couldn't stand still, as the minutes ticked by with no Andromeda to be seen, their mother only seemed to become more livid. Bellatrix was practically vibrating with glee as their mother went from the calm, collected woman she had always none to an unrecognizable stranger. Her thoughts were cut short when the sound of a door opening rang through the parlor.

All at once, Bellatrix froze, Narcissa paled and her mother rose as Andromeda entered the room. Tears were welling in the youngers eyes as she watched Andromeda, a look of confusion etched upon her face.

"Mother, what is happening?"

Their mother strode forward, untill she was right in front of Andromeda and in the calmest voice, a voice that Narcissa believed took her mother everything she had to muster, she asked, "Is it true, Andromeda?"

Narcissa watched as her sister shook her head in confusion.

"Is what true?"

Andromeda gasped as their mother grabbed the girl by her shoulders, shaking her.

"Is what Bellatrix told me true! Have you been sneaking off with a mudblood boy? ANSWER ME!" The woman was all out shrieking as Andromeda shook.

"Mother please. Let me explain, we love each other."

SMACK.

Andromeda's mouth had dropped open in shook, her hand holding her cheek as she stared at her mother. The woman was breathing harder, hand poised for another hit. Narcissa let out a scream as she watched her mother grab Andromeda by her hair. Throwing her down onto the ground, as she started to rant.

The air was filled with the sounds of her mother shrieking, Andy's tears and Bellatrix cackling.

"YOU WILL NOT DISGRACE THIS FAMILY!"

Narcissa flinched as her mother landed another hit on her sister. Mustering up her courage, the younger girl ran forward, grabbing her mother's arm.

"Mummy, stop! Stop your hurting her!"

Her mother spun around, throwing Narcissa to the ground. Her anger now set on the petrified girl in front of her.

"What did I tell you Narcissa!"

Narcissa recoiled, scrambling away from her mother. The way the woman had hissed her name had her terrified.

"Narcissa Black, if you know what is good for you, you will march yourself up to your room and stay there."

She looked down, locking eyes with Andromeda. The older girl slowly nodded, fear still present in her tear filled eyes. With one last glance at her sister, Narcissa turned and ran up the stairs to her room.


End file.
